


Family Night

by CaptainofBookNerdUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie's alive, Gen, Happy Dean, She and Sam whine over popcorn, They're watching Paper Towns, family night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural family night with Dean, Sam, Cas, and Charlie (because I’m still in denial).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my fellow reader who requested a Supernatural family night. I’m sorry it took so long, but enjoy!! I wrote it for you. <3

It was nights like these that made Dean wonder what he did to deserve something so amazing as this. Of all of the things he had done, he was so sure that the universe should not be giving him something to be happy about. But here he was, sitting in the dim-lit den enjoying “Family Night” as Sam was so adamant in calling it.

Sam, Castiel, and Charlie Sat on the couch watching a movie. Paper Towns, Deans thinks it was called. Cas had requested it, and although it was a bit chick-flicky for Dean’s taste, everybody else seemed to be enjoying it, so Dean had no right to be an asshole. In all honesty, it was actually a good movie, and it did fish out a laugh or two from him.

Cas laid curled up on the couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket, his head resting on the couch’s armrest while Charlie sat resting her back on the other armrest, her knees pulled up to her chest, and a bowl of popcorn clutched tightly in her arms, stuffing her mouth with handfuls of popcorn every so often. Sam sat in the armchair next to the couch, a beer in hand. Every so often, he complained that Charlie was hogging all of the popcorn, and she would pass the bowl to Cas who would then pass it to Sam. After Sam had had the popcorn for a while, Charlie would complain that Sam was the one who was hogging all of the popcorn, and so he would then hand it back to Charlie. This would continue for the rest of the movie.

“Cas,” Charlie whined, tugging at the edge of the blanket that Cas was cocooned in.

Cas huffed and reluctantly loosened his grip, which allowed Charlie to stretch it over her shoulders.

Dean smiled at this, They were like children.

By the time the end credits rolled in, Cas, Charlie, and Sam were fast asleep. Dean was the only one awake. and after turning the t.v. off and draping a blanket over Sam, Dean stood there for a minute and smiled softly to himself, wondering what he did to deserve something like this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, It's very short. I'm sorry


End file.
